Is There Really Such Thing As Destiny? (CANCELED)
by MoonAngel
Summary: Serena runs away fic. This read it, this is by me, AnimeFreak. (Important Notice: I'm Through, I'm Done. And This Story IS Canceled))
1. Prologue-Chapter1

Prologue:

Serena just ran and didn't even looking back. She couldn't take it. She knew who Rini's parents were; it was Darien and her. Yet, Darien broke up with her, so why would he come back? Did he love Serena or did he love Princess Serenity? The Sailor Scouts made it worse by calling her irresponsible, klutzy, and not fit to be their leader. Was it because they don't know what happen? They jumped to conclusions, saying that Sailor Moon didn't even try to protect Rini but she did. Serena stopped running and started to cry. She started remembering the first time she met everyone in this lifetime. Running into Darien, calling Amy a rejected brainy, asking Rae about the disappearing busses, Lita saving her from some bullies, and Mina arriving in the nick of time as Sailor Venus. It was pitched black when she finally got back to her house. Serena carefully sneaked into her house. She peaked into Rini's room to see that she was sound asleep. Then, Serena went into her room. 'Thank God Luna isn't here,' she thought. Serena then threw a suitcase on her bed and started to pack. The tears burned against her face. Serena stopped packing for a minute and touched a very deep scratch that was on her chest. When she was finished packing Serena went into Rini's room and put into her hand the Silver Imperial Crystal. Serena came to a temple, The Cherry Hill Temple. She walked inside and in the middle of the floor she laid down a note. Serena, with the little money, had bought a one way ticket to the States. When she was about to board the plain, Serena turned around and whispered "Goodbye Tokyo." She would never come back again, not even if she had to.

"Where is Serena and Rae?" asked Mina. "I know it's like Serena to be late but Rae?" said Lita. They were at the Crown waiting for Rae and Serena. "You know guys we were hard on Serena last night, she might not be coming to the meetings for a while," said Amy. This then Rae came in looking like she had been crying. "Rae what's wrong?" asked Lita. "I'll tell you at the temple," she answered. They all went to the temple. "I wonder when Serena is going to show," said Mina. "She isn't coming, Mina," said Rae. "Why not?" Rae hands her a note. When Mina was finished reading it, she this stood there, not moving or talking. "Mina, hello are you there?" said Lita, "What does the note say?" asked Amy. "Do you guys want me do read it out loud?" "It would be faster than this everyone taking turns reading it," said Rae. So Mina started to read the note. It said:

"You don't know me anymore. You guys use to be my friends or so I thought. If you're reading this I guess you do care or maybe you're just laughing and saying that I'll be back because klutzy Serena can't survive a day on her own. Well if you are saying that, just to let you know I'm going to survive on my own without you guys or Darien. Don't try to find me because you won't. By the time you read this I'll be gone to who knows where. Rini has the Crystal if you wondering where it is. I know if I ever come back to Tokyo I won't be the same. This is goodbye through a letter, and maybe it's forever. So goodbye Sailor Scouts, the people who I once thought were my friends. Goodbye strangers. __

A person you don't know anymore,

Serena Tsukino"

The room was silent. No one noticed that Darien was standing at the doorway of the temple listening. A tear fell down his cheek and he left unnoticed to a group of girls who had lost a friend because of a one little mistake like he had lost his love to a mistake that he had made. Rini was no more and the Crystal was with Serena again. 

Destiny was changed, forever or not, that is what leads the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Serena on their mission, either the final one or not. If destiny can be changed then is there really such thing has destiny? Or do we make our own fate? And so does our story truly begin…

Chapter 1:

It has been three years since she ran away. Rae gave a deep sigh. Serena said that she left the Crystal with Rini but Rini was no where to be found nor was the Crystal. Rae was feeding the crows. She missed Serena more than she would omit. Serena was like a sister to her. Sure they fought a lot, but Serena was always there for her. So why wasn't she there for Serena? Rae sighed again. She shouldn't have fought all those times but it was too late now she was gone and she is probably never coming back. None of them have gotten contact with Darien yet. It was better if they didn't. In fact ever since they found out that Serena had left, everytime that the Scouts met they ended up fighting. Lita, Mina, Amy, and her grew further a part each day. They barley talk to each other now. Rae turned around to see Darien standing in the entrance. "Hi Rae" Rae looked at him. "Hi Darien. Looking for Serena?" "She's left three years ago, remember?" "You know?" "I has standing in the door way when Mina read the letter." "I better get back to work, see you around Darien" With that Rae walked into her room and pulled out the letter that Serena left behind. Rae reread one part of it.

'So goodbye Sailor Scouts, the people who I once thought were my friends. Goodbye strangers.' A tear fell done Rae's cheek and fell right onto the letter. "She thought we didn't care…' Goodbye strangers… 'We are now strangers to her… where did we go wrong?'' Rae silently cried. Mina, Lita, and Amy walked in to see Rae crying. They looked at the letter on the ground and started crying themselves. They had fought over whose fault it was that Serena left… but it was all their faults…they each made a little mistake and they lost a good friend and they were going to fix that mistake. They were going to go look for Serena, their princess, their friend, even if it takes their whole life to find her.

Bunny Moon, a straight A student and a poet, walked into her class. Her blond hair was about shoulder length and her blue eyes shot the linens of her glasses. She wore blue jeans and black T-shirt that went down to thigh. She never smiled, all she did was write poetry, go to the gym, and study. Bunny didn't have any friends either and she could beat up anyone. Most everyone was a afraid of her; even the teachers didn't dare give her anything below an A even though she never did. Bunny didn't talk much too. Unknown to the people at the school she did have four friends: Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu. She tried at first not to trust them because of her past that she hasn't told anyone. Her real name was Serena Tsukino and she was Sailor Moon. Her friends from Tokyo betrayed her, so she tried not to trust anyone in America but she found herself trusting Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu. Her life had changed and she was happy about it. It has been three years and she had survived just fine. She promised herself when she first got to America that she would never let what happened to her happen to her Serena Tsukino, Bunny Moon, again.

Darien sat in his apartment packing a suitcase. He had made a mistake by listening to his dream and now he will make it up. He would find Serena, his love if it's the last thing he does. Darien packed a picture of Serena and him at the Tokyo Gardens the day right before he broke up with her. 'Stupid dreams' With that thought he shout the suitcase and headed at the door. "TAXI!" He called. A yellow taxi stopped and picked him up. "To the Tokyo International Airport," he said. He was going to look for her in America first.

Destiny is something one should never know but if one does know what their destiny is wouldn't they be able to change it? If destiny is for real than it will always have a Plan B. So is our lives planned or do we make our own future?

*******************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own the story line.


	2. Chapter2-3

Chapter 2:

Bunny was sitting at her desk finishing up a new poem. Her life was different since she lived in Tokyo, Japan. Bunny sighed. How much she missed it. She missed the Scouts and Darien. Oh god how she missed her life has Serena Tsukino. Yet she would never be Serena Tsukino, again. She was Bunny Moon, a poet, friendless to the world, and not an average person. Bunny gave a deep sigh and finished off her poem.

****Moon Eclipse Night is here __

What a beautiful night it is

The moon shines brightly over the earth

And it awaits the eclipse

The moon slowly darkens

To where there's only

A piece that still shines

Over the earth

Over the planets and stars

Watching them

Protecting them

But the moon shines no more

No longer protecting and watching

And the nights are no longer beautiful

The moon is no more

And the earth is still here

The planets and the stars are here

Proving that no one

Ever really needed the moon

The moon still lives

And it has survived on it's own.

-Bunny Moon

June 22, 2000

Bunny felt a tears burn in her eyes. She wiped them away. 'Come on Bunny, don't cry. Don't be weak.' She thought. She wiped the tears away. She looked at the clock. It was 11:17. "I guess I better get in bed," "Luna you coming?" A black cat with a crescent moon on her head was lying on the bed. "Already a head of you Serena," the cat said. 

"Luna how many times did I have to tell you that my name is Bunny not Serena?"

"What ever you say… Serena" Bunny looked at Luna and sighed.

"You never give up do you?" Luna didn't answer. Bunny went into the restroom and changed into her nightgown. She walked over to her bed and crawled in. "G'night Luna," Bunny fell a sleep right away. 'The only thing that hasn't changed about Serena is her eating habits,' Luna thought. 'It's a good thing that I saw her at Rae's temple that night.'

__

*Flashback*

Luna was walking home from Mina's house. She was too angry to see Serena after the battle but she had gotten tired plus Luna would have to talk to that girl sooner or later. 'Just better to get it over with, besides Serena should know what's coming.' On the way home she walked past Rae's temple when something caught her eye. A figure was walking out of the temple and took off running down the street. 'Is it a negacreep?' Luna followed the figure making sure she wasn't seen. The figure came to the Tokyo International Airport. Luna finally got a good look at the figure when she was checking in her ticket. The figure was… Serena? Luna watched Serena board the plane. She sneaked into the airplane and crept into Serena's carry on bag but didn't go unnoticed. Serena caught her while she was trying to get into the bag. "Luna?" Luna looked at the teenage girl that was in front of her. 

"Serena we're exactly are we going?" whispered Luna. 

"My name is Bunny, not Serena," Bunny said.

"You are Serena whether you like it or not." The fasten your seatbelt sign came on and in a few minutes later the airplane was off and they were on their way to San Antonio, Texas, U.S.A.

__

*End Flashback*

Luna soon fell into a deep sleep. Bunny and Luna was unaware that the Scouts and Darien had arrived in San Antonio at that time.

Darien walked off the plane carrying one suitcase. He caught a Taxi and he was off to his hotel. When he arrived there, he checked in. His room number was 453, floor 3. He caught the elevator. When Darien reached his room, he started to unpack. He placed the picture of him and Serena together on the dresser by the bed and hung his cloths in the closet. He got in a bed and had a nightmare that he hadn't had in three years.

__

*Nightmare*

Serena was in a long white wedding dress walking down the church isle. Standing at the end of the isle was Darien in a black tuxedo watching Serena. There were mummers from coward commenting on how beautiful Serena looked. Serena finally reached the end. "This is the happiest day of my life" Serena said

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the Priest said. Darien was about to kiss Serena, the ground underneath them separated. Serena was now dressed has Princess Serenity. She was lifted away and killed while the ground was destroyed. 

A voice said, "Prince Endymion you must stay away from Princess Serenity or she and the earth will be destroyed!" 

__

*End nightmare*

Darien woke with a start. He was breathing hard and sweating, After three years the nightmare that had kept him from his Serena had returned. But why? 'Oh well, better get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be along day,' Darien thought. He soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Each passing day choices are made and paths are taken. Planed or not we live each day not knowing what will happen right around the corner. If each day is planed are we merely puppets or are we puppets without strings?

Chapter 3:

Bunny Moon was first in the classroom studying for a quiz they're having today. The rest of the class arrived about a hour later. "Class I would like to introduce our new exchange students Rae Hino, Amy Mizuro, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino," said the teacher, Ms. Lane. Bunny froze when she heard the names called. She looked up to see Rae, Amy, Lita, and Mina standing in front of the class looking like they did three years ago. 'If they're here; is, Darien?' Bunny thought. The teacher started to take roll. "Bunny Moon?" she called about five minutes later. 

"Here!" Bunny called back. She knew that the scouts where looking at her and if Rae hadn't changed, she would have already felt the vibes that Bunny was giving off. 'This is not starting out has a good day.' The rest of the day went better; she got a 100% on the quiz. Well things started to turn for the worst when the teacher asked Bunny to tour the four girls around the city. Bunny couldn't say no but she would have to tell her "Mom" that she'd be home late. Well they went down to the river walk, the Alamo, downtown, Alamodom, ect. While they were on the way back to where Amy, Rae, Lita, and Mina was staying, they came to a Barns & Nobles Bookstore. Amy wanted to cheek to see if they had a book she that wanted. 'Same old Amy," Bunny thought. Well when they entered, Mina noticed a poetry book. She went up to the book and read the cover. 

"Hey! Bunny I didn't know you were a poet!" Bunny turned to see that Mina was holding her poetry book that was just published. "Like they say 'never judge a book by its cover.'" Bunny was surprised to hear Mina get a quote right. 'So they have changed,' Bunny thought. Mina read a poem and fell silent then put the book back. Mina didn't say another word for the rest of the tour. This made Bunny worry which poem Mina had read because she knew that there were some poems in there that would give away who she really was. When the girls finally returned to where Amy, Rae, Mina, and Lita were staying it was 10:48 PM. 

When Bunny entered her apartment she yelled, "MOM! I'M HOME!"

"Very funny, Serena, very funny," Luna said when she heard Bunny yell.

"My names Bunny now Luna."

"You are Serena whether you like it or not."

"And has princess of the moon you must except who you are and live with it. Yeah, yeah, I know Luna we go through this every day." 

"Well maybe one day you'll learn." Luna watched has the blond hair, blue eyed girl with glasses headed for the kitchen to grab a snack and start on her homework. 'Sometimes I miss the klutzy Serena Tsukino," Luna thought when Bunny finished her homework in thirty minutes. 

"I'm glad you're paying attention to your school work, and made some new friends today, exchange students from Japan!"

"Their not new friends," Bunny answered. She looked out the window. "The exchange students were Rae, Amy, Lita, and Mina. That probably means that Darien is somewhere in the city…" Luna looked at the teenager that she was suppose to protect. Luna knew that inside of Bunny the old Serena wanted to go over to where the Scouts where at and tell who she was. 

"Luna pack you bags were leaving tomorrow after school," Bunny said as she pulled out a suitcase and started to pack again. 'How can I protect you, Serena, when a mistake that we all caused a long time ago still keeps you running?' Luna thought.

"You know that one day they're going to catch up with us and know that you are Serena before we can leave the city or that we run out of places to go," the black cat said as she watched her master pack.

"Luna for that last time the names Bunny and they are not going to catch up with me. Besides they're probably this here for schooling not looking for me," Bunny replied.

"But maybe they are looking for you and they will continue looking for you."

"WHY WOULD THEY LOOK FOR ME? THEY HATE ME LUNA! SO WHY WOULD THEY LOOK FOR A PERSON THEY HATE!" Bunny screamed on the top of her lungs. Luna had never seen Bunny like this before and it scared her. 

"They don't hate you…" Luna whispered so Bunny wouldn't hear her. The rest of the night was silent has they packed their bags and got ready to leave the city. Before they were finished a crash was heard from the outside. Bunny didn't need to look to know it was a negacreep and the Scouts had already transformed and fighting it. Bunny held up a locket and shouted "MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!" She transformed into Super Sailor Moon but she wasn't about herself be seen by the Scouts. 

Mean while the Scouts were having a big problem handling the negatrash by them selves. 

"You know these things are harder than they were in Tokyo," Jupiter said and then through a Supreme Thunder Crash. It didn't even scratch the thing.

"But we had Sailor Moon then!" Amy reminded everyone. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" The enemy just blew the fog away. They were all hit by a blast of dark energy and were all rammed into a tree. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Two figures stood on top of the building. 

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" yelled the figure on the right. The monster was caught off guard right before the beam hit by a red rose. The beam hit the negamonster straight on. It flew into a wall of another building. The figure on the left was holding something. It looks like a scepter but wasn't. 

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" A beam made of hearts hit the monster has it gave a cry of pain and then it disappeared, only thing that was left was a violet heart with a eclipse in it. 

"WHO ARE YOU?" Mars yelled at the two new figures. The figure on the left looked at the wounded Sailor's and then turned to the other figure. 

"That was too easy, could it have been a test?" said the left figure.

"EASY?" This time it was Jupiter yelling at the figure.

"They probably found out that other Scouts were here and was testing their strength," the figure on the right said completely ignoring the comment that Jupiter had made. The other figure nodded. Then both figures looked at the Scouts.

"I suggest that you returned to where you came from," the one on the right said. Mars looked very pissed, very pissed. Even more pissed than when Serena arrived at a meeting late.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?" Mars yelled again.

"You once knew, but now you don't. You should go back to where you came from before you get yourselves killed. This is way over your league." Then the two figures walked away and vanished. The girls detransformed and went back to where they were staying and had a meeting dealing with these two knew figures that appeared.

Bunny walked back into her apartment room and went to her suitcase and started unpacking. 

"I thought we were leaving tomorrow after school?"

"They will get themselves killed if the continued fighting and I won't let them do that," Bunny said, "I'm going to go take a walk. Be back later." Bunny walked out of the building. She reached were she wanted to go… The gardens. The flowers were beautiful and they even had the last of the Silver Moon Roses here. She walked around looking at the flowers, not paying attention to where she was and 'OUF' she bumped into someone. Bunny looked up to see that she had walked into Darien. 'Nice going Bunny,' she thought.

Destiny is, if there is destiny, to meet your soul mate and be forever happy but if destiny is not real is soul mates not real too?

*******************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Barns & Nobles Bookstore, or the poem. The poem _Moon Eclipse _belongs to my sister.


	3. Chapter4-5

Chapter 4:

'OUF' Darien looked down to see that he had bumped into a girl about 17 years of age with short blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and big blue eyes with glasses. He dropped the picture he was holding. The picture fell next to the girl's foot. She knelt down and picked it up she stared at it. Darien could see glimpses of tears forming in her eyes when she handed him the picture back. 

"Here you dropped this," Bunny said when she handed Darien the picture back. The picture was Serena and Darien at the Tokyo Gardens. The full moon glowed brightly behind those two. Bunny eyes burned with hot tears. "Is that your sister?" Bunny asked trying to act normal not knowing who the girl was in the picture but she already knew it was her no, who she use to be. Darien didn't answer he also looked like he was about to cry. After a few minutes though ok more like several minutes he finally answered the question.

"No it's my ex-girlfriend," Darien mumbled the part ex. God how he missed her. He damned those stupid nightmares each day and night. Suddenly the voice from his dream filled his head. 'Stay away from Princess Serenity! Stay away from her or she and the earth are doomed!' Along with that came a migraine headache. Then the headache went away as fast as it came like nothing ever happened. 

"I better get going…BYE!" Bunny yelled as she started to leave.

"I never got your…" Bunny cut him off.

"It's Bunny Moon."

"Mine is Darien Chiba," He told her back not really knowing if she heard him or not because the next thing he knew she was gone.  
  
Bunny ran into the apartment building and straight into her room. "Serena you're back soon," Luna said has soon has Bunny opened the door.

"I ran into Darien…literally," Bunny answered Luna's question before the cat with the crescent moon on her forehead even asked it. Luna shook her head. "Some things never change" Bunny glares at Luna. "Well I'm right, no?" Bunny didn't answer but instead went to the kitchen, to see a pink haired kid looking at her.

"RINI?!"

"Hiya Moon-Mama!" Rini knocked Bunny down with at tackle-hug.

"aurg…Small Lady…I'm glad to see you too…now…let me breath," Bunny said gasping for breath. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Puu sent me here to help,"

"Help with what?"

"Not telling" Rini replied. Bunny glared at the pink hair kid then shook her head.

"I'm going to get some sleep…I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a _LONG_ day…" Rini gave out a short giggled and Bunny gave her a quick glance the laid down on her bed. Rini followed and lay down next to Bunny. 'Luna was right about something…Some things never change…' Bunny thought as she went into a peaceful sleep.

*******************************************************************************************

"Star Serious Laser and Rainbow Moon Heart Ache were their attacks," Amy said.

"We already knew that Amy…The question is whether they're on our side or the enemies!" Lita practically yelled at Amy.

"They did save us," remarked Mina

"But they did say for use to leave here in a really rude manner," replied Rae. Rae waited for Serena to reply, but it hit her in the face that Serena wasn't there and it was her fault that she wasn't. Rae gave a deep sigh and looked out the window completely blocking out what the others were talking about. It was strange really…How much Rae teased her…She was still surprise that she left. After what she had done, why would anyone be surprised? They will find her…They will find Serena…Rae kept telling herself. She made a promise to herself right then and there that she will never let this happen again, and that's one promise that she will keep.

"Rae? What do you think?" one of the girls question brought Rae back to the real world.

"umm….I say umm…"

"Well. Should we trust them or not?"

"Not…We don't know them…They could be enemies"

"So it's settle, we will not involve ourselves with the other Scouts," The blue haired blue eyed teenager said, and that was that…

Days become weeks, weeks become months, months become years, and we grow older. Some of us become famous while others are only known by the ones they love. They say everyone is equal, but take a look around you does it seem like we're all equal? Tell the truth, are we all really treated as equals?

Chapter 5:

A loud knocking sound made Bunny jump off of her bed. She got up and answered it still in her pj's. "Taiki, Seiya, Yaten? Why are you guys here, and this early!"

"Bunny it's 1 o'clock in the afternoon!" Seiya replied, "Anyway, we're going on a world tour and we'll be leaving today at 9 to Africa…

"So Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer won't be at battles for a while," interrupted Taiki.

"Great so what am I going to do?" Bunny joined in.

"Don't worry Bunny, you can fight the youma's on your own," this time it was Yaten.

"Moon-mama won't have too, I'll help her," came a voice from behind. Bunny turned around to see Rini standing there.

"Moon-mama?!" The three guys looked at Bunny.

"Taiki, Seiya, Yaten I'll like you to meet my future daughter Rini." Rini smiled at them, while the three men stayed stun.

"Come in and I'll show you what I mean by Moon-mama won't have too." Rini didn't ask, she commanded. They obeyed. Bunny closed the door.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" Rini shouted and pink light surrounded her. In a few seconds instead of the little girl named Rini, stood Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Mini Moon. "See…" Now even Bunny was stunned.

"Well we need to get going" said a still stunned Yaten. The other two nodded in agreement and the three guys left. Bunny looked at Rini who had detransformed. 

"Well…this is a surprise…anyway…we need to set you up for school…how old are you now?" Bunny asked.

"I'm 10, I'll be going into 5th grade," Rini replied with a smile. Bunny shook her head.

"Ok then we'll go see Mr. Ferro." Bunny took Rini's hand and they were off to Lunar Day Elementary School. 

It was night before they got back home. Bunny had shown Rini the city and came up with a plan if they ran into one of the Scouts and Darien. For they both knew, the Scouts and Darien would recognize Rini right away. Bunny would be Rini's older sister and "Serena's other cousin." Bunny didn't want to be related to her old self, but to explain why Rini was with her without giving away who she was there would have to be some sacrifices. If she was lucky it would cover up any ideas why she looked like Serena that the Scouts might have. A big crash came out of no where. 

"Oh GREAT!" Bunny looked at her clock and it was 10. "The Sailor Star's are already gone, so it's just you, me, and the other Scouts…" Bunny ran into an abandon building, followed closely by Rini. Both of them called their transformation phrase and transformed. They took off towards were the battle would commence… making sure they would be out of sight of the others. 

*******************************************************************************************

"CELSTRAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars threw her attack at the youma. Same as Jupiter's attack on the last one…it didn't even dent it…not a scratch…not nothing. Venus threw her Love-Me-Chain-Encircle still the Scouts could not hurt it anyway. Two figures appeared on a tree.

"PINK SURGAR HEART ATTACK!" Like the other Scouts…the attack didn't hurt the youma…but it distracted it.

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" This attack was familiar, one of the figures from last time was back, but only thing this attack did was scratch it. The figure looked at the smaller one. "This isn't working…"

"Any ideas? My attack is weaker than theirs!" The smaller one seemed to point at the Scouts. 

"Don't worry Little One…Your attacks will get better…I promise…"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" 

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" The four attacks hit the youma at once and destroyed it. Like last time all that remained was a violet heart with an eclipse in it. The two figures looked at the four new ones. 

"I didn't know you guys had returned."

"We heard that the Star's had to go off and we decided to stop by and help 'till they return." Mars looked at the 5 figures.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Mars yelled at the figures. The Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter nodded in agreement, but the figures didn't answered. Jupiter decided that they were enemies and attacked. 

"SURPEME THUNDER ZAP!" It was aimed at the smaller one of the group.

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" The two attacks hit and deflected each other. "How dare you attack us after we saved you!" The figure gave a quick nod at the others. "We will tell you who we are…but then you go back to where you came from!" 

"That is something we can not do!" This time it was Mercury you talked.

"Then you shall not fight…"

"That's another thing we can not do," Venus answered.

"You can do it and you will…"

"Now…We'll tell you who we are…and then we will go and we will not see you fight in this city, again!"

"Just tell us who you are!" Mars spoke out.

"Fine…" A different figure made it where she was seeable. 

"I am Sailor Neptune!" The figure next to her made herself seeable too.

"Sailor Uranus!" Each figure took their turn.

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Saturn!" 

"Sailor Mini Moon!" The scouts looked at the Mini Moon…They knew exactly who really was, it was the pink hair that gave it away. The figure who had been talking remained in the shadows. 

"What about you?" Mars looked angrily. The figure looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!" The figure jumped down from the tree.

"I am Sailor Moon. I stand for love and justice. In the name of the Moon…I will punish you." Sailor Moon said her intro plainly. Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, and Mars looked at her, stunned. They had found her. Moon looked at Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and Mini Moon. She nodded and they walked off.

"Serena…" Mars said. Moon turned and looked at her and said very plainly.

"You once knew me…now you don't…You may not call me that name anymore…" Moon walked and disapeared into the shadows once again.

With each step we take…we go into the future. Sometimes hard to let go of the past…Other times it's hard to grab the past again.

*******************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah…Same disclaimer applies…I don't own Sailormoon and if I did…This would not be a fanfic…It'll be part of the show…

Authors Notes: I finally got the next two chapters out! YEAH! Anyway…Which should I put out next **_Is There Really Such Thing As Destiny? Chapter 6-7 _**or**_ To Wish For What You Use To Have: Chapter 1-2_**? Please vote…I don't know which one to put out next.


	4. Chapter 6

Author Notes: I'll also be calling Sailor Mini Moon SMM and Sailor Moon SM for now on, except when someone is calling them, call me lazy if you want. This only has chapter 6 in it. Everyone is wanting Chapters 6 and 7. I'm just beginning Chapter 7…and instead of making you guy wait more, I decided to post Chapter 6 by it's self instead of having Chapter 6 and 7 together. I'm going to go work on Chapter 7 now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…Never have, never will

Chapter 6:

6 weeks later…

"Not another battle…" SM said as she ran to the seen. "Can't they give us a brake for the next couple of weeks, finals and graduation are coming up!" 

"PINK SURGAR HEART ATTACK!" Several little pink hearts came from the little wand that SMM had in here hand. "MOON-MAMA IT DIDN'T WORK!"

"I NOTICED! RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" Not a scratch. "Dang, these things are getting harder!" 

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" Still nothing… "I notice Princess…" Saturn looked at Pluto, "We've tried everything…but we can't seem to defeat it, what are we going to do!"

*******************************************************************************************

Somewhere behind the bushes, two figures watched the battle…

"Amy…" 

"I know, but…she doesn't trust us…We're going to have to regain her trust…"

"I know, it's just…"

"I know Lita…but we have to do this…"

"I'm starting to feel like a spy…"

"I know what you mean…Now lets watch…"

"k…"

*******************************************************************************************

"DEAD SCREAM!" Still nothing…Uranus and Neptune tried, yet none of them could even give the creature a paper cut. 

"What? WE CAN'T DO NOTHING!" The monster fired an attack at Mini Moon. It barley missed but it sent her flying into a tree.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" SM yelled at the monster and charged straight at the monster. She punched it in the face, then kick it in the stomach. "RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE! RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE! RAINBOW….MOON….HEART….ACHE!" Her three shots all hit the monster at once. The monster blew up and only thing left was an Purple Heart with a eclipse in it. Moon ran over to Mini Moon. SMM groaned " Are you all right?" SM asked.

"I'm fine Moon-mama…"

"Lets go…we're going to see a doctor tomorrow," SM pick SMM up and carried her home leaving Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune behind.

*******************************************************************************************

"Well…now we look for someone with a very bad temper, and in good physical condition…no great physical condition…she didn't get tired when she did that!" exclaimed Lita.

"She hid it good," said Amy who was now Sailor Mercury.

"Why are you transformed…and what do you mean she hid it good?"

"I transformed after Serena did the three attacks one after another, I scanned her with my computer. She used up most of her energy…I don't know if she even has enough left to get Rini to where they are staying…" Mercury explained.

"Amy, I think the other Scouts that were with Serena are looking at us,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the one named Uranus is glaring at us…"

"Oh great…the probably felt me transform…Lets go…" Amy detransformed and then Lita and her left.

*******************************************************************************************"What are those girls up to…" Amara shook her head. "It's not like they're the Princess's protectors anymore," 

"But they still care for her..." Trista replied.

"CARE FOR HER?!" 

"Why do you think they're here? They came to look for the Princess and apologize, along with Endymion," Trista looked at Amara, "But it's going to be very hard for the Princess to forgive them, and they know it, that's why they obeyed her orders about not fighting in this town," Trista turned to the others, "And we may not interfere…The Inners, Endymion, and the Princess have must do this by themselves.

"What about Rini?" Michele asked.

"Rini knows she's only aloud to help getting Endymion and Serenity back together, her existence depends on them getting back together," Trista answered Michele.

"Oh, that reminds me, why didn't Rini become non-existing when Princess left Tokyo," Hotaru asked Trista.

"I interfered…but my interfering won't last forever."

"How long will it last then?" 

"That, I do not know…"

"Well that's just great…Rini could come non-existing right now!" Michele exclaimed.

"That's a possibility…Just pray she doesn't," Trista replied to Michele, "Now lets go and get some sleep…" Then she walked off

*******************************************************************************************

Bunny ran into her apartment carrying Rini, then to the bedroom, placed her on the bed, and passed out. Luna watched the whole thing.

"aurg…She used to much energy, again!" Luna gave a sigh, "If she keeps this up…well that wouldn't be good." Luna pulled off a blanket that was on the table and placed it over Bunny. Then Luna lied down and went to sleep.

*******************************************************************************************

Amy and Lita arrived where the Inners were staying at and looked at the others…

"She fired her attack three times in a row, and one time before that…like she did the last few times…She wore herself out…" Any explained what happened at the battle.

"WHAT?!" Rae yelled at the end of the tail. "SHE USED THAT MUCH ENERGY?!"

"Rae calm down…Please…" Lita looked at Rae almost begging her to stop.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN! IT'S BEEN 6 WEEKS SINCE SHE TOLD US NOT TO FIGHT! AND THIS IS HER 7TH TIME USING THAT MUCH ENERGY!"

"5th actually…" 

"SAME DIFFERENCES! SHE'S THE PRINCESS! AREN'T WE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HER?!" Rae was screaming on top of her lungs now.

"Yes…But weren't we also suppose to be there for her. Instead we yelled at her for not protecting Rini! We didn't let her explain what happened. WE NEVER TREATED HER LIKE A PRINCESS! RAE YOU WERE ALWAYS TEASING HER AND CALLING HER MEATBALL HEAD! THEN YELLED AT HER FOR BEING LATE!" Mina was tired of this. The truth was it was their fault that Serena had ran away. Their fault that she didn't trust them now. "IT'S OUR FAULT! SHE CAN'T TRUST US! AND FROM WHAT LITA AND AMY HAVE TOLD US, THE MONSTERS ARE GETTING STRONGER EACH DAY!" Everyone went quiet. "I'm sorry guys…It's just…" Rae looked at Mina and gave a little smile.

"You're right though…You are right, more right than you have always been…It was our fault that she ran away, but we're here to say sorry, but she doesn't trust us enough to let us." Rae looked at Amy. "So what now Ames?"

"I honestly don't know Rae…I honestly think we are playing this by ear right now…"

__

Days will turn into weeks, and weeks will turn into months. Month will eventually turn into years. Everyone will live their lives their own way, but the question will remain…Is there really such thing as destiny?


	5. I'm Through, I'm Done...This story is ca...

This story is kind of, never going to be updated again (well, it has been a while since I've updated it.so some of you probably already figured it out), due to the fact I'm not writing any more. Sorry if you really enjoyed this and wanted me to finish this. I really am. 


End file.
